Talent Hunt: SYOC story
by Kelli 'Bubbles' Apple
Summary: As the gang begins to grow up and come closer to graduation, talent at Hollywood Arts seems to lessen. Helen asks the gang to help judge the new adutions and find raw talent from those who don't know they have it. Will the gang strike gold? Or will they leave empty handed? (There will be a little bit of romance and Bori, but that is not the main focus of the story.)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first SYOC story. I will need 3 main characters, 10 high supporting, and then extras. If you want Main, please tell me. Iam using the form from kadienewberg's SYOC story, so go check it out!

Plot: As the gang begins to grow up and come closer to graduation, talent at Hollywood Arts seems to lessen. Helen asks the gang to help judge the new adutions and find raw talent from those who don't know they have it. Will the gang strike gold? Or will they leave empty handed?

Character form:

~Basics~

Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Grade (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior):

~Appearance~

Height:

Weight:

Build (Average, Slender, Athletic, etc):

Eye Color (Can be abnormal colors too like Gold or Purple):

Hair Color, Style, Length, and Consistency (Think, Medium, Corse, sect):

Race/Skin Color:

Tattoos? Piercing? Scars:

Other:

~Personality~

Personality (Please be detailed so that I can describe your person better):

Sexuality:

History/Backstory (Make it as deep as you like. I love a good sob story or a deep past):

Likes(s):

Dislike(s):

Flaws:

What Do You Do Best?:

Other:

~School Life~

Extra Curricular Activities & Clubs:

Group(s) (Preps, Jocks, Emos, Goths, Band geeks, Nerds, Sluts, Druggies, Poor kids, Choir, Dance team):

Anything Else?:

~Relationships~

Parents (Include First and Last Name, Age, Your Relationship with them, and if they're living or not)

Siblings (Same as Above):

Love Interests (Same as Above and are you open to dating other OCs?):

~Other~

Is there a specific way you'd like your character to enter the story? If so please let me know:

Can You Drive? If so what do you drive?:

What Type of Character Would You like to be?:

Anything Else?:


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final Cut:**

**Main:**

Joseph Michale Auditor

Oliver Michale Elliot

Elisa Cosette Coughlan

Jason Ryder Campos

Marlena Lolita Yancey

Courtney Halyee Piercee

**High Supporting:**

Ashley "Ash" Brooke Taylor

Junette Anabelle Harris

Sky Alexander Jonhson

Ryanna "Ryan" Joanne "Jo" Chadwick

Nicole Dolores Baldera

Brooke Madison Clarke

**Alright, now that you know who made the cut, and who didn't, I still hope everyone follows the story. I want to make it clear that if your character was picked, I do have creativity rights over your character. I WILL pm you if I want to ckear a few things up, or if I need to grab a better focus on the character, otherwise I ask you kindly to not go crazy if there is one small ting that your character would ont do, or handel differently.**

**In a few hours, or so, I should have the first true chapter up. I would like to thank you all so VERY VERY MUCH for submitting your characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Alright here is the first chapter! The OCs I picked for mains will show up one by one in their own chapter. Once they have been introduced in, the high supporting characters will be brought in. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :(_**

**Tori's POV**

I quickly open my locker and try to consertrate on what I need for my morning classes. Beck and I have been fighting for a week now. It's an on again off again relationship and I am sick of it. I mean I love Beck, but I can't deal with the stress of the fighting.

"Hey Tori, you look horriable." Jade smirks as she stands by my locker. We are slowly becoming better friends, but it is Jade so I'm getting use to the comebacks.

"Thanks. I'm just tired of all the fighting." I sigh. It's been a year since Jade and Beck broke up. A year since Beck and I began dating. A year since I joined Hollywood Arts.

"Now you know how I felt." she rolls her eyes and Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Beck walk over.

"Hey guys." Jade says.

"Hey Andre, Cat, and Robbie." I shile giving each of them hugs and ignoring Beck.

"Tori, can we talk?" Beck asks.

"No Beck, I think you've said all you need to." I tell him and Jade places a hand on my shoulder for support. Just then Helen walks over to us.

"I need you all to do me a favor." Helen tells us.

"What is it?" Beck asks.

"Well as you guys have seen, Hollywood Arts is declining in talent... Therefore I want you six to go out and scout a student, each, by the end of the day. You will be excused from all classes and the student you scout, you will mentor to make sure that they acheive full potential. Also when you get back, you will have to prove to your student, and the others, why you were chosen to be a mentor, which means you have to preform." Helen says and we all nod. This won't be easy but we have to.

"Hey Tori, do you need a ride to where ever you are going?" Jade asks me.

"No I can actually dive now." I smirk.

"I don't believe you." Jade challenges me. I pull out my I.D. and hand it to her. It made its way across the group of shocked friends and back ti my hands.

"Well I will see you guys tomorrow." I smirk then walk to my car. A red convertable Mustang. It was my Christmas and birthday present.

I start up the car and head the only place I know where I can find true talent: Sherwood auditorium.

**_A/N: Alright, I know this is a very short chapter, but it is just the lead up to what is to come. The whole Bori fight will be explained around chapter 8 or so. Alright I'll see you next time! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ A/N: I'm Back! So we will be meeting our first OC this chapter Yay! _**

**_ Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious... Or the song What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flats_**

** Tori's POV**

Sherwood. I never thought I would ever walk these halls again. That's a lie, I knew I would, I just though it would have been last year, a week after I got accepted into Hollywood Arts.

"Tori?" a familiar voice calls over to me. I turn around and see Danny.

"Hey Danny." I softly smile. Things are slowly getting better between us after the cheese fountian 'accident'.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Well I have to find some talented kid by tomorrow to attend Hollywood Arts." I shrug as if it were normal.

"So you came here because?"

"I went to school here and look at me now, I thought so little of myself and my talent, maybe someone like me needs the chance I got." I tell him knowing he wouldn't understand.

"Then take me."

"Danny, you and I both know that you have no talent." I say placing a reassuring hand on his sholder.

"Whatever, I have to get to class." he says walking off. I smirk to myself and head to the one place I know I went for comfort, the auditorium.

I push open the oak doors. As soon as they open a sudden rush of music fills my ears.

I walk closer to the stage to watch who is preforming. His hair was perfect enough to be a skater boy. His eyes were a blueish grayish green that held all the emotion of the song.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do" his voice captivates my attention and I know that he is exactly what Hollywood Arts needs. I clap my hands with a smile across my face.

He suddenly relises that I'm in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you were in here... I'll just leave." he says.

"No stay. My name is Tori Vega, I'm a student representive from Hollywood Arts sent to recruite new students and I want you." I smile hopping he would accept.

"How do I know this isn't a joke? How do I know you can really preform?" He narrows his eyes. Wow, this is harder than I expected.

"You need to trust me, I will prove myself to you tomorrow. And I will be your mentor, so you would be in amazing hands." I try to reason.

"Fine I'll do it."

"YAY! Alright, here is my phone number, call me tomorrow around 7 and I will pick you up and drive you to the school." I say handing him my number.

"Thanks. It's Tori right?" he asks. I just smile and nod my head.

"Exactly... Hey I didn't seem to catch what your name is."

"Joseph Auditor." I smile at the name.

"Well Joseph, thank you for accepting my offer. See you tomorrow." I start to leave feelig like I forgot something.

"Tori wait." Joseph calls out. I stop and turn around.

"What?" He walks over to me and hands me a piece of paper with an address written on it. I give him a confused look for a second.

"You need my address to pick me up, isn't that right mentor?" he smiles and I roll my eyes.

"See you tomorrow, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to call me." I tell him before leaving Sherwood and heading back to Hollywood Arts. Helen said once we have someone to go back to school and work on our preformance. I knkw exactly what song I'm going to sing.

** Tori Vega: I'm offically a mentor! Now to express to someone how I really feel. Time to write my first song.**

** Mood: Song write-y**

_Beck Oliver: Tori we need to talk._

_Tori Vega: I'm done talking with you Beck, now get off my Slap page._

** Tori Vega is now single**

**_ A/N: Soooo? Did you like it? One down five to go, then we can get to the really juicey stuff. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I don't know why I am updating so much... I must love you guys... So this will be Beck's voyage to find someone. And possible him and Tori talking._**

**_Diclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song Glitter in the Air by P!nk._**

**Beck's POV**

I carfully reread the single line on Tori's Slap page. She's single. We are over. And almost ever guy in school is freaking over it. I have to get back to school and talk to her.

I pull into the parking lot of an outdoor mall and walk into the club type place that always does an open mic.

The dim lit room was unusually empty. I take a seat toward to back and watch as a girl with chestnut hair walks on stage.

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?

Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?

Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?

Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?

It's only half past the point of no return

The tip of the iceberg

The sun before the burn

The thunder before the lightning

The breath before the phrase

Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?

You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone

Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?

Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion

The hourglass on the table

The walk before the run

The breath before the kiss

And the fear before the flames

Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are, sitting in the garden

Clutching my coffee,

Calling me sugar

You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?

Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?

Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?

Tonight" she voice rings filling the room with emotion. And just by listening to her voice I knew she was perfect. Her song choice reminded me of a song Tori would sing.

Tori.

I shake the idea from my head and walk to the stage. "Miss, what is your name?"

"Courtney Pierce. Why?" she asks.

"Courtney?" I repeat in complete shock. It's been ages. Since I've seen her. She is still as beautiful as I remember.

"Do I know you?" she questions.

"It's me, Beck."

"Beck!" she exclaimes throwing her arms around my neck. She pulls away with a smile plastered on her face.

"Courtney, would you like to attend Hollywood Arts?"

"Are you kidding? I would love to!" she answers huggung me again.

"Good. I will be your mentor. Come to my house tomorrow and I will bring to to the school." I hug her back.

"Alright. I'm so excited now! I can't wait. Thank you so much Beck!" her words run together as she blurts out everything her mind want to say.

"So I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes! Bye Beck."

"Bye Courtney." I say as I leave the place and head back to Hollywood Arts. Now to find Tori.

I wonder the halls of our school until I walk into the Black Box Theator, finally finding Tori.

"Tori!" I yell in exaperation.

"What do you want Beckette?" she narrows her eyes. I have NEVER seen Tori this angry. This upset.

"I want to talk." I simply tell her.

"About what?"

"What happened." I tell her.

"Look, I have to finish a song for tomorrow. I'll see you later." she says before walking out of the Theator.

I sigh and place my head in my hands. What happened between us?

**Beck Oliver: Victoria you can't keep running. We need to talk.**

_Jade West: Who is Victoria?_

_Tori Vega: Don't use my full name against me, Beckette._

_Jade West: Oh it's Vega... Wait you both found your person? Help me!_

_Beck Oliver: Victoria. _

_Tori Vega: Beckette. And I'll text you Jade._

_Jade West: Thanks Vega. _

**_A/N: Soooooo? Who do you want to see next? Jade? Andre? Cat? Robbie? Two down, four to go. I might have one or two more updates by New Years._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: My first update of the New Year! Eek! Alright guys, Since my lucky number is 13, and this is 2013. You will be in for a hidden treat. Don't ask me what, because I don't know yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Jade's POV ( A/N: This might suck... Sorry! )**

_To: Jade_

_From: Tori_

_You should check out the park, or Nozu. Most likely the best place._

_To: Tori_

_From: Jade_

_Thanks, and you okay? I mean now that we are kinda friend... Look Vega, listen to your heart._

_To: Jade_

_From: Tori_

_Ummm... Thanks?_

_To: Tori_

_From: Jade_

_Don't expect this often Vega. _

I smirk to myself. I don't hate Vega. I don't hate anybody. I just don't like overly happy people. They annoy me. But the one thing I won't confess is that I know what Beck did, and I was the one to tell Tori. I know some might think that I would only tell her to get back at her for stealing Beck from me, but I was happy Beck was happy. Beck and Tori caused Tori and me to become friends.

Truth is, I saw Beck kissing another girl. It was so unlike him. I began to wonder if she kissed him. I rushed to tell Tori, and then when Beck told me what truly happened, I knew if Tori found out, she would hate me. God, I'm strating to sound like Tori.

I finally arrive at Nozu. I lock my car behind me as I bardge in with my favorite pair of sissors in my hand. I sit at the island/bar thing and watch as so chick attempts at the stupid karaoke.

"Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah!)

I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect.

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me." she sing hitting every not perfectly. It's like she is singing about her life. Her hair falls right above her shoulders. She smiles and waves before walking off stage.

"Hey you!" I call after her as she begings to walk away. Once she notices I'm following her, her pace quickens.

I finally catch her and she looks very terrified. Good.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Yeah. I want you to join Hollywood Arts."

"Um thanks but Iike where I go to school." she tries to tell me.

"Let's try this again. You will go to Hollywood Arts, the end. Got it?"

"Okay... i'm Marlena by the way."

"Did I ask who you were? Name's Jade. I will be you mentor. Now be at the school 7:00 sharp." I tell her.

"Alright. Umm... Bye..." she scrambles away. I smile to myself. She seems nice.

**Jade West: I got my person. Now to find Vega.**

_Tori Vega: I'm in the Black Box Theator. Why?_

_Beck Oliver: Perfect, now I know where to find you._

_Tori Vega: And now I'm running away, I'll text you where I am._

_Beck Oliver: Tori, we need to talk some time._

_Tori Vega: No we don't_

_Jade West: Can you two NOT fight on my Slap page? Thank you. Got your text Vega, I'll be there in a few._

I walk into Sicowitz's room through the window and see Tori in the corner.

"Hey Vega."

"Hi Jade. You know wnat you are doing?" she asks me looking up from her note book.

"Yeah, I'm going to sing a song I wrote a while ago. How is your song going?" I question sitting next to her.

"It's going well." she tells me then hands me her notebook as I read over the lyrics she wrote.

"This is amazing Vega." I give her a side hug.

"Three down, three to go." she tells me.

_**A/N: Yay! Jori friendship! Sooooooo? Three more chapters and then the good stuff. I cannot wait. Also keep an eye out for a new story I'm working on called You Wouldn't Understand.**_


End file.
